How to identify integrated circuits (IC) from their Sun Part number/Other
Sun disk and hard drives *Sun circuit boards and cards *Peripherals: mouse, keyboard, monitor *ICs =Backplanes= *backplanes **501-1049 - backplane, 9-slot multibus **501-1090 - backplane, 9-slot multibus **501-1092 - backplane, 12-slot VME, pressfit, 4/260,4/280,4/360,4/380 **501-1093 - backplane, 3/75 **501-1109 - 1-slot backplane (riveted to the chassis), 3/50 **501-1117 - backplane, 12-slot VME bus, pressfit, 4/260,4/280,4/360,4/380 **501-1127 - backplane, 3-slot VME bus, pressfit, 4/110,4/310 **501-1128 - backplane, 6-slot VME bus, pressfit, 4/150,4/350 **501-1277 - 1-slot backplane (riveted to the chassis), 3/50,3/60 **501-1354 - backplane, 5-slot VME bus, pressfit, 4/330,630MP **501-1439 - backplane, 12-slot, pressfit, 4/370,4/470 **501-1498 - backplane, 16-slot, pressfit, 4/390,4/490 **501-1555 - backplane, 15-slot **501-1597 - backplane, 16-slot, 4/390,4/490,690MP **501-1598 - backplane, 12-slot, 4/370,4/470 **501-1670 - backplane, 10-slot, XD bus, pressfit, SC2000,SC2000E **501-1832 - backplane, 12-slot, 4/370,4/470,670MP **501-2010 - backplane, SCSI disk tray, SSA model 100 **501-2021 - backplane, 4-slot XD bus, pressfit, SS1000,SS1000E **501-2664 - backplane, SPARCstorage array model 200 **501-2699 - backplane, E6000 PRE-FCS **501-2871 - backplane, SPARCstorage multi-pack, (6) drive **501-2899 - backplane, SPARCstorage multi-pack, (12) drive **501-2939 - backplane, 4-slot, E3000 **501-2978 - backplane, 8-slot, E4000,E5000 **501-3050 - backplane, 16-slot, E6000 **501-3081 - backplane, U150 **501-3128 - backplane, removable media **501-4148 - backplane, 4-slot SCSI, A20 **501-4189 - backplane, 8-slot SCSI, A20 **501-4348 - backplane, E10000 **501-4372 - backplane, 7-slot, FC-AL disk **501-4440 - backplane, 12-slot SCSI disk **501-4560 - backplane, 8-slot SCSI disk **501-4682 - backplane, 6-slot SCSI disk =Cables= *cables **150-1890 - SCSI differential terminator **180-1010 - cable, AC power cord, coiled, AC output receptacle to monitor, 3/50,3/60 **180-1027 - cable, AC power cord 115V, 3/50 **180-1097 - cable, AC power cord 115V, 6 foot right angle, 3/50,3/60 **180-1117 - cable, AC power cord, AC output receptacle to monitor, 3/50,3/60 **180-1125 - cable, AC power cord, 240V, 3/50,3/60 **180-1737 - cable, assy, FDDI 5.0 **501-1377 - cable, 18", loopback cable assembly **530-1020 - AC receptacle, AC switch, and fuse assembly, 3/50,3/60 **530-1025 - cable, 34-conductor ribbon **530-1054 - cable, internal serial I/O, 2/120 **530-1056 - cable, null modem **530-1282 - cable, SE-SCSI/external connector for 270-1060 **530-1336 - cable, ECL monochrome video **530-1359 - cable, ECL monochrome video **530-1378 - cable, SMD interface **530-1379 - cable, SMD interface **530-1440 - cable, 1.2 m, color video **530-1442 - cable, 2 m, type-5 keyboard miniDIN 8 pin M/M cable **530-1443 - cable, 4.6 m, color video **530-1446 - cable, color video cable adapter, 13W3 to 4 BNC, SS2 **530-1451 - cable, internal SE-SCSI **530-1452 - cable, 34-conductor diskette I/O, SS2 **530-1453 - cable, DC power harness, SS2 **530-1478 - cable, 2 M, mini-din (type-4/5) to DB-15 (type-3) keyboard **530-1479 - cable, 4.6 M, mini-din (type-4/5) to DB-15 (type-3) keyboard **530-1503 - cable, 2 m, SCSI cable **530-1509 - cable, 15", color video **530-1594 - cable, audio **530-1621 - cable, video/keyboard, 386i **530-1643 - floppy data cable **530-1662 - cable, 1 m, serial I/O **530-1675 - cable, DC tray harness **530-1679 - cable, floppy DC power, SS2 **530-1680 - cable, SCSI II to SPARCprinter parallel port **530-1681 - cable, power harness **530-1702 - Audio cable, IPC,IPX,SS1,SS1+,SS2 **530-1738 - cable, AC distribution to power supply, SC2000 **530-1739 - cable, 3 foot narrow SCSI **530-1741 - cable, fan DC power, SC2000 **530-1793 - cable, SCSI II **530-1812 - cable, 70 mm, 10BASE5 adapter DB15 **530-1829 - cable, 1 m, SCSI-2 to D50 **530-1836 - cable, 2 m, SCSI-2 **530-1847 - cable, SPARCstation10 internal SCSI **530-1848 - cable, DC power, SS10 **530-1870 - cable, 1.2 m, video **530-1871 - cable, 14 foot cat 4 ethernet **530-1881 - cable, 690 differential SCSI tray DC harness **530-1883 - cable, 690 20 cm, external differential SCSI **530-1884 - cable, 80 cm, 68 pin, external differential SCSI **530-1885 - cable, 690 2 m, external differential SCSI **530-1886 - cable, 690 12 m, external differential SCSI **530-1904 - cable, 690 3 m, internal differential SCSI **530-2022 - cable, 1 m, external differential SCSI **530-2053 - cable, HDD and CDROM cable, SS20,SS4,SS5 **530-2066 - cable, power cable for FDD/CDROM/SCSI, SS20,SS5 **530-2067 - cable, Internal FDD, SS20,SS5 **530-2130 - cable, power cable for FDD/HDD, SS4 **530-2150 - cable, long ethernet **530-2151 - cable, short serial **530-2152 - cable, long serial **530-2355 - cable, for E450 8 disk backplane **530-2357 - 13W3 -> VGA Adapter, for use w/Sun 13W3 connector-type monitor **530-2364 - cable, DC power for E450 8 disk backplane **530-2366 - cable, SCSI data cable for E450 8 disk backplane **530-2452 - 3 ft ULTRA 2 SCSI cable .8mm 68 pin male to MD68 male **530-2453 - cable, 2 m, Ultra SCSI-3 / VHDCI, 68 pin **530-2454 - 12 ft ULTRA 2 SCSI cable .8mm 68 pin male to MD68 male **530-2577 - cable, 5 m, ASSY, SCI w/ ferrite **530-2726 - cable, HSI, molded, shroud, FRU **530-2917 - 13W3 -> VGA Adapter, for use w/Sun 13W3 connector-type monitor **537-1009 - cable, fiber optic FDDI **X3810A - cable SCSI 4m 68/68 pin **X3825A - SC 2.1 SCI cable (10m) **X3826A - SC 2.1 SCI cable (2m) **X3828A - SC 2.1 SCI cable (5m) **X3829A - SC 2.1 SCI cable brack, E5000,E6000 **X3830A - 4m cable, SCSI 68 TO VHDC **X3831A - 10m cable, SCSI to VHDC **X3832A - 2m cable, SCSI 68 to VHDC **X3836A - 5m serial cable **X3837A - 5m null ethernet cable **X3838A - 6m differential SCSI cable **X3839A - 8m differential SCSI cable **X3856A - cable-68/68 pin SCSI w/ power cord **X3857A - cable-50/68 pin SCSI w/ power cord **X3860A - cable SCSI, U2 **X3901A - Cluster PCI cable 2m **X3902A - PCI-SCI cable 5m **X3903A - Cluster PCI cable 7.5m **X467A - cable MII-AUI converter, (595-3780) **X6917A - .5m SCSI cable/Netra ST D130 **X901A - cable SCSI 0.8M 68 pin **X902A - cable SCSI 2M 68 pin **X903A - cable SCSI 1.2M 50/68 pin **X904A - cable SCSI 2M 50/68 pin **X939A - SCSI cable, U80 **X947A - 4.0m SCSI right cable/Netra ST **X959A - 2.0m SCSI right cable/Netra ST **X9715A - 5 meter optic cable **X973A - 2 meter FIBRE channel cable **X978A - 15 meter FIBRE channel cable **X979A - cable DSCSI 12m **X985A - cable serial port splitter **X991A - 0.16m R/A SCSI cable/Netra ST **X992A - 2.0m SCSI left cable/Netra ST **X993A - 4.0m SCSI left cable/Netra ST =chassis= *Computer chassis **330-1109 - top cover, 3/50,3/60 **370-2194 - chassis, w/ power module and WDS2 card **370-2198 - chassis, SPARCstorage, model 214/219 **370-2431 - chassis, RSM 2000 backbanel **380-0184 - chassis, U10 **501-2029 - chassis, back plane assembly, SPARCstorage model 100 **540-1310 - top cover assembly with monitor mounting hardware, 3/50 **540-1325 - 1-slot chassis, dimple-top with top cover, 3/50 **540-1326 - 1-slot chassis, dimple-top without top cover, 3/50 **540-1702 - chassis, 3/80 **540-1993 - chassis, with speaker, SS2 **540-2434 - replacement case, SS20,SS4,SS5 **540-2443 - HDD mounting bracket, SS20,SS4,SS5 **540-2568 - HDD bracket for SSA 112/114 **595-1509 - chassis, sun 3, shoebox **599-1402 - 1-slot chassis, flat-top, 3/50,3/60 **600-2886 - chassis, SPARCstation4 **600-2913 - chassis, SPARCstationLX/Classic **600-3104 - chassis, SPARCstation10 **600-3284 - chassis, SPARCstation5 **600-3323 - chassis, SPARCstation20 **600-3344 - chassis, SPARCstation20 **600-3365 - chassis, SPARCstation4 **600-3407 - chassis, SPARCstation1000 **600-3535 - chassis, SPARCstation20 **600-3703 - chassis, SPARCstation20 **600-3705 - chassis, SPARCstation4/5/20 **600-3747 - chassis, SPARCstation5 **600-3795 - chassis, Ultra1 **600-3796 - chassis, Ultra1 **600-3897 - chassis, SPARCstation20 **600-3903 - chassis, SPARCstation5 **600-4056 - chassis, SPARCstation4 110 **600-4127 - chassis, SPARCstation20 **600-6458 - system, Netra T1 105 =Power Components= *power related - power supplies, power sequencers. **300-1005 - 65 watt power supply **300-1011 - 115V AC power sequencer **300-1015 - 100 watt power supply, 3/50,3/60 **300-1016 - 850 watt power supply, Fuji, 3/160 **300-1017 - 150 watt power supply **300-1020 - 575 watt power supply **300-1022 - 325 watt power supply **300-1024 - 850 watt power supply **300-1025 - 100 watt power supply **300-1027 - 230V AC power sequencer **300-1028 - 176 watt power supply, sun-3 shoebox, 5 taps, (California DC) **300-1031 - 120 watt power supply **300-1032 - 265 watt power supply, 386i/150,386i/250 **300-1034 - 520 watt power supply **300-1037 - 35 watt power supply **300-1038 - 85 watt power supply, SS2 **300-1040 - 116 watt power supply, 3/50,3/60 **300-1041 - 205 watt power supply **300-1043 - 925 watt power supply **300-1045 - 134 watt power supply, sun-3 shoebox, 4 taps, (Computer Products (Boschert)) **300-1046 - 265 watt power supply, 386i/150,386i/250 **300-1047 - 925 watt power supply **300-1052 - 820 watt power supply **300-1053 - 115V power supply **300-1055 - 65 watt power supply **300-1056 - 410 watt power supply **300-1065 - 1200 watt power supply, 690MP **300-1072 - 520 watt power supply **300-1073 - 2410 watt power supply, SC2000 **300-1074 - 215 watt power supply **300-1075 - 840 watt power supply **300-1080 - 60 watt power supply, shoebox **300-1081 - 140 watt power supply, SS10 **300-1085 - 268 watt power supply **300-1089 - 925 watt power supply **300-1090 - 35 watt power supply **300-1091 - 820 watt power supply **300-1093 - 325 watt power supply **300-1096 - 269 watt power supply, Zytek **300-1098 - 440 watt power supply **300-1099 - 230V AC distribution unit **300-1100 - 240V AC distribution box, SC2000 **300-1101 - 70 watt power supply **300-1103 - 650 watt power supply **300-1105 - 44 watt power supply, shoebox **300-1106 - 800 watt power supply **300-1126 - 240V AC power sequencer **300-1212 - 60 watt battery charger **300-1213 - 40 watt battery **300-1215 - 150 watt power supply, SS20,SS5 **300-1217 - 240V AC power sequencer **300-1234 - 40 watt DC-DC converter **300-1248 - 180 watt power supply **300-1249 - 350 watt power supply **300-1255 - 140 watt power supply **300-1257 - 50 watt power supply **300-1258 - 2410 watt power supply **300-1260 - 300 watt power/cooling module **300-1263 - 230V AC power sequencer **300-1264 - 240V AC power sequencer **300-1275 - power supply, Xterminal1 **300-1279 - 150 watt power supply, SS10,SS5 **300-1281 - 2410 watt power supply **300-1282 - 30 watt power supply **300-1283 - 185 watt power supply **300-1286 - 2410 watt power supply **300-1290 - 230V AC power sequencer **300-1295 - 310 watt power supply **300-1301 - 184 watt power supply **300-1302 - 605 watt power supply **300-1307 - 184 watt w/ AC output **300-1308 - 180 watt power supply **300-1309 - 350 watt power supply **300-1311 - 200 watt power supply **300-1315 - 350 watt power supply **300-1324 - 45 watt power supply **300-1325 - 300 watt power supply **300-1328 - 200 watt power supply **300-1330 - 185 watt power supply **300-1336 - 2000 watt power supply **300-1337 - 300 watt power supply **300-1342 - 350 watt power supply **300-1355 - 350 watt power supply **300-1359 - 605 watt power supply **300-8504 - 265 watt power supply, 386i **340-1365 - power supply EMI cover, 3/50 **340-1575 - power supply EMI cover, 3/50,3/60 **370-1027 - AC power sequencer **370-1126 - 240V power sequencer **370-1127 - 230V power sequencer **370-1155 - 230V power sequencer **370-1156 - 240V power sequencer **370-1165 - 690V power sequencer **370-1827 - 325 watt power supply **370-1894 - 160 watt power supply, EXB-210 **370-2004 - AC input filter **370-2240 - 110/230V AC uninterruptible **370-2241 - 110/230V AC uninterruptible **370-2436 - RSM 2000 array power supply CRU **370-2735 - AC line filter, main breaker, 50 Hz **370-2736 - AC line filter, main breaker, 60 Hz **370-2737 - AC line filter, main breaker, 60 Hz **370-2745 - hot swap power module **370-2763 - 200 watt power supply, tape chassis **370-2764 - 300 watt power supply, disk tray **501-1171 - DC adapter, SS1 **501-2724 - power supply interface card, SC2000E **501-3100 - DC power distribution board **501-8517 - 2.5 watt power supply, secured environment **540-1069 - AC output receptacle, 3/50,3/60 **540-1078 - 110/220 voltage select switch, 3/50,3/60 **540-1393 - 110/220 voltage select switch, 3/50 **540-1582 - 110/220 voltage select switch, 3/50,3/60 **540-1929 - 230 V power sequencer **540-2465 - 440 watt power supply **540-2674 - 30 watt power supply **540-2694 - 30 watt power supply **540-2866 - 30 watt power supply **540-2981 - 440 watt power supply, medium grey fru for SSA 101 **555-1006 - 265 watt power supply, 386i/150,386i/250 **555-1062 - 116 watt power supply kit, 3/50,3/60 **811-1242 - power supply, power/motor drive **X311L - North American/Asia power cord kit **X312L - Continental Europe power cord kit **X314L - Swiss power cord kit **X317L - UK power cord kit **X3800A - power cord for Enterprise (US) **X383L - Danish power cord kit **X3848A - power cord for Enterprise (INT) **X384L - Italian power cord kit **X3851A - power cord, outside North America, E10000 **X3858A - U.S. power cord for StorEdge **X3859A - international power cord for StorEdge **X3865A - power cord (14FT), for North America, E10000 **X386L - Australian power cord kit **X3875A - AC input module, E10000 **X389L - Danish power cord, E4000 **X6923A - power supply-48vdc **X954A - power supply 300W, Ex000 **X958A - 2nd peripheral power supply 184W **X9620A - 2nd power sequencer **X9626A - 2nd sequencer mounting, E5500,E6500 **X9681A - power control, E10000 **X9682A - power supply, E450 **X9683A - power supply, E250 **X9684A - power supply, E220R,E420R **X9685A - power supply, E10000 **X9687A - chassis power supply, A5000 **X9689A - 2nd peripheral power supply 195w =Connectors, brackets, and other components= **130-3034 - 13W3 male to HD15 female adapter **140-1020 - fuse, 4A 240V, 3/50,3/60 **140-1027 - fuse, 1A subminiature, ethernet/SCSI, 386i **150-1162 - fuse, 1.5A, motherboard, IPC **150-1174 - fuse, 2A, 3/80 ethernet/keyboard, 4/3xx ethernet/keyboard/SCSI, 3/80,4/3xx **150-1258 - fuse, 7A 115V, 3/50,3/60 **150-1346 - external SCSI passive terminator **150-1383 - fuse, 1.5A, SCSI, 3/80 **150-1537 - SCSI terminator **150-1669 - fused shunt **150-1785 - narrow SCSI active (regulated) terminator **150-1974 - fuse, 2A, motherboard, IPC **150-2267 - 68 pin SCSI terminator Fast/Wide **230-0203 - tiewrap, 2", 3/50,3/60 **230-1006 - hole plug, 1/2", 3/50,3/60 **250-1305 - RSM tray EMI shield **270-1059 - PCB, 6U/9U VME converter with backplane SCSI passthrough **270-1138 - PCB, 6U/9U VME converter with external SCSI connector **330-1054 - backplane insulator shield (riveted to the chassis), 3/50 **330-1110 - backplane insulator shield (riveted to the chassis), 3/50,3/60 **330-1228 - disk drive mounting bracket **330-1242 - FDD mounting bracket, SS1,SS1+,SS2 **330-1304 - light pipe, IPC **330-1751 - replacement cover, U2 **330-1951 - SCA HDD bracket, 4 screws, U1,U2 **340-1178 - fan fingerguard, 3/50 **340-1720 - mounting bracket in Sun-3 shoebox **340-2611 - fan, SCSI tray, 690MP **340-2688 - bracket for 2 narrow SCSI drives, SS1000 **365-1040 - 240V laserwriter II assembly **365-1041 - 115V laserwriter II assembly **365-1067 - 115V laserwriter II assembly **370-0167 - PCB, C82, Computer Products Corporation TAPEMASTER multibus **370-0502 - PCB, .5" 9-track TD controller/coupler, multibus, NRZI/PE/GCR, Xylogics 472, Ciprico Tapemaster **370-1012 - PCB, SMD controller, multibus, Xylogics 450 **370-1021 - PCB, Sky Fast floating-point processor (FFP) multibus **370-1029 - PCB, Sky Fast floating-point processor (FFP) 6U VME **370-1039 - kit, ALM-8 set, (370-1046 + 370-1047) **370-1040 - kit, ALM-14 set, (370-1047 + 370-1048) **370-1046 - PCB, ALM-8 USART multibus **370-1047 - PCB, ALM-8/14 controller multibus asynchronous line multiplexer **370-1048 - PCB, ALM-14 USART multibus **370-1049 - PCB, SCP multibus sunlink communications processor **370-1065 - fan assembly **370-1091 - country kit, type-5 **370-1099 - asychronous line multiplexer 1 **370-1379 - fan assembly, SC2000 **370-1396 - Sun network coprocessor **370-1401 - SBus prestoserver NFS accelorator **370-1414 - microphone **370-1421 - Sun network coprocessor **370-1426 - fiber channel optical module **370-1434 - Xylogic annex terminal concentrator **370-1574 - network terminal server **370-1575 - serial asynchronous connectors **370-1696 - Sun network coprocessor **370-1710 - ECB assembly, Seagate Elite-9 adapter **370-1811 - input/fan assembly, 110/230V **370-1812 - input/fan assembly, 230V **370-1887 - EXB-210 motor module **370-2073 - keyswitch assembly **370-2195 - RSM 2000, SCSI environmental sensor card **370-2310 - network terminal server **370-2345 - SCI adapter **370-2432 - RSM 2000 array power supply fan CRU **370-2433 - RSM 2000 array controller fan CRU **370-2434 - RSM 2000 array battery canister **370-2750 - HIPPI interface CHI systems **370-2758 - EMI material, SuperSPARC II upgrade **370-2779 - system SVC processor interface card **370-2786 - 16 port asynchronous interface **370-2798 - EX480 TMCS card **370-2819 - 50-68 pin adapter board **370-2868 - SCI adapter **370-2869 - RSM 2000 power subbly back pannel assy **370-3012 - FA-AL hub 7 slot w/o GBICs **370-3089 - SAI PCI I/O box **370-3146 - Sun cluster 2.0 SCI switch **370-3196 - riser card, U5 **370-3689 - bezel, U5 **370-3690 - front top bezel, U10 **375-0066 - PGX24 bit, U10,U5 **375-0078 - 8 bay RAID internal storage expansion kit **501-1054 - VME bus to multibus adapter **501-1059 - 6U to 9U VME bus 3 x 2 adapter **501-1148 - kit, 501-1079, 0 M, VME and 370-1029, Sky FFP, 6U, VME, 2/50 **501-1151 - PCB, Sky FFP, VME **501-1152 - 0 MB assembly w/ SCSI **501-1154 - VME bus to multibus adapter assembly, blank back panel **501-1156 - assembly VME/Mbus w/ tpmaster **501-1157 - VME bus to multibus adapter **501-1158 - assembly VME/Mbus sunlink **501-1165 - VME bus to multibus adapter **501-1166 - blank SCSI adapter assembly **501-1172 - 0 MB SCSI assembly **501-1183 - VME/multibus w/ Xylogics **501-1186 - VME to Mbus adapter SMD **501-1191 - VME bus 3 x 2 adapter assembly w/o P2 A&C **501-1193 - fan controller PCB, 4/110,4/310 **501-1196 - parallel port loopback test plug, IPC **501-1202 - mapkit, 4/260,4/280,4/390 **501-1204 - 6-slot fan tray assembly **501-1220 - VME 3 x 2 adapter assembly w/o P2 A&C **501-1221 - SunLink multiprotocol communications processor (MCP) **501-1233 - fan controller PCB, 4/150,4/350 **501-1249 - Xylogic 7053 controller **501-1269 - VME bus 3 x 2 adapter assembly w/o P2 A&C **501-1280 - 2-port X.26 **501-1308 - GIP PCB **501-1309 - GFB544 PCB **501-1310 - GBM PCB **501-1313 - Sun IPI disk controller **501-1340 - I/O panel PCB **501-1342 - loopback connector keyboard/mouse mono **501-1343 - loopback connector serial port RTS **501-1344 - loopback connector SCSI RTS **501-1355 - roadracer, 386i **501-1384 - floating point unit-2, 4/110,4/150 **501-1387 - floating point unit-2, 4/260,4/280 **501-1416 - SCSI-out terminator PCB for SCSI access panel **501-1432 - SCSI-in terminator PCB for SCSI access panel **501-1446 - floating point accelerator plus, 3/470,4/370 **501-1453 - ASM PCB Weitek RTS **501-1454 - TI floating point unit, SS1 **501-1468 - I/O PCB & cable assembly **501-1493 - interface PCB (SCSI bus & DC power), 4/370,4/470 **501-1496 - peripheral tray interface PCB OR? 12-slot SCSI adapter, 4/370,4/470 **501-1511 - SBus serial/parallel controller **501-1531 - LED/switch PCB **501-1727 - HSI SBus PCB **501-1746 - RS-350 interface panel PCB **501-1840 - SBus expansion adapter **501-1841 - SBus expansion controller SES/C **501-1847 - VME bus prestoserve, 4/470,4/490,670MP,690MP **501-1873 - remote switch assembly **501-1920 - Sun network co-processor **501-1931 - SBus serial parallel controller **501-1957 - remote LED display panel **501-1960 - JTAG scan control card **501-1980 - Sun PC accelerator SX **501-1981 - Sun PC accelerator DX **501-2028 - battery module **501-2066 - 2.1 GB disk card SS1000/disk tower 1000 w/o disks **501-2085 - 50 MHz, 8 MB, Xterminal1 **501-2395 - audio module **501-2466 - VME bus prestoserve **501-2491 - infrared module, Voyager **501-2592 - audio module, SS4 **501-2739 - SBus SunSwift ultra wide adapter **501-2790 - SPARCstorage unipack SCSI adapter 80-pin disk option **501-2791 - SPARCstorage unipack SCSI adapter CD-ROM/narrow SCSI tape option **501-2874 - Sun PC accelerator DX2 **501-2900 - fan tray/controller PCB, E5000,E6000 **501-3089 - system controller, U150 **501-3104 - system board to contr board adapter **501-3108 - SPARCstorage unipack SCSI adapter wide SCSI tape option **501-3113 - disk card for w/o disks, E4000,E5000,E6000 **501-4168 - disk card, E4000,E5000,E6000 **501-4186 - disk card, w/ (2) 2.1 GB disks, E4000,E5000,E6000 **501-4308 - system controller, U150 **501-4326 - model 170, 128 MB, U1 **501-4327 - SPARCstorage flexipack SCSI adapter **501-4356 - SPARCstorage flexipack SCSI adapter **501-4357 - SPARCstorage flexipack SCSI adapter **501-4358 - model 200E, 0 MB, U1 **501-4379 - Sabre 1/2 MB 2-2 mode module **501-4676 - model 170E, 0 MB, U1 **501-4677 - model 140E, U1 **501-4772 - CPU, U2 **501-4826 - CPU, U2 **501-4883 - I/O board w/ 100 MB FC-AL **501-8011 - Xylogics 451 w/ Mbus adapter secured environment **501-8067 - 16 MB CPU assembly **501-8072 - Tempest LEGOSC **501-8505 - Xylogics 472 adapter secured environment **501-8527 - RPM interface PCB **501-8528 - interface PCB assembly **501-9007 - 8 channel patch panel **540-1328 - DC fan assembly, 25 CFM (riveted to the chassis), 3/50 **540-1557 - DC fan assembly, 49 CFM, 3/50,3/60 **540-1751 - fan assembly for sun-3 shoebox **540-1776 - desktop storage pack SCSI I/O assy **540-1802 - DC fan assembly, SS2 **540-1821 - tabletop TP drive w/o fuse and labels **540-1978 - desktop storage pack SCSI I/O assy **540-2007 - serial port channel **540-2024 - PS **540-2191 - patch assembly, HSI/S **540-2220 - speaker box, SS10 **540-2240 - PCB, SunPC i486DX 25 MHz SBus **540-2357 - 13W3 -> VGA Adapter **540-2570 - SCA tray for 1" drive, SS10,SS20,SS4,SS5 **540-2684 - SPARC library storage w/ drive **540-2764 - storage "jiffy bracket" **540-2858 - front fan tray **540-2859 - rear fan tray **540-3016 - floppy and SCSI adapter drive bay **540-3024 - SCA HDD spud bracket, D1000,E250,E3000,E420R,E450,U2,U60,U80 **540-3085 - chassis, power module, dampers, WD2S card **555-1423 - Sun386i dynamic **565-1379 - RSM 2000 cable kit **565-1421 - damper kit w/ 35X230-1545 dampers **570-1421 - PCB, network coprocessor (NC400), VME **595-1521 - 892 MB disk drive, (NEC), w/ power supply **595-2062 - PCB, serial/parallel I/O, SBus **595-2183 - EXB-8900 w/external enclosure, cable, term **595-2219 - HSI/S Serial / Parallel controller **595-3275 - external drive enclosure for (4) 1.05 GB disks **595-3723 - Sun camera II assy, US/NTSC **595-3780 - MII to AUI converter **595-4364 - MII to AUI converter (Japan) **595-5364 - no-noise kit, U30,U60 **800-1356 - field service manual for the Sun-3/50M desktop workstation, 3/50 **800-3235 - read this first, 116 watt power supply, 3/50,3/60 **800-3426 - field service manual for the Sun-3/50 and Sun-3/60, 3/50,3/60 **X1008A - serial/parallel controller, (501-1931) **X1009A - HSI/S serial/parallel controller, (595-2219) **X1018A - SunSwift SBus ultrawide adapter, (501-2739) **X1019A - HSI/S SBus adapter, (501-1725, 530-1812, 595-2219) **X1030A - SBus PCMCIA controller, (501-2367) **X1040A - PCI Sun HSI/P 1.0, (370-2728, 530-2492) **X1041A - PCI Sun SAI/P 1.0, (370-2810, 370-3089) **X1070A - HIPPI/P 1.0 Interface board, (370-3878, 370-3879) **X1071A - HIPPI/P 1.1 Interface board **X1072A - SBus Expansion box w/ expansion card and cable, (501-1840, 501-1841) **X1073A - SC 2.1 SCI/SBus board **X1074A - Cluster SCI PCI-64 adapter **X1099A - SBus blank filler panel **X1120A - SBus SunPC 486SX Accelerator, (501-1980) **X1121A - SBus SunPC 486DX Accelerator, (501-1981) **X1131A - 64.2 PCI Co-processor 400 MHz/64/NT **X1133A - Sun Crypto Accelerator I **X1145A - SBus HSI/S incl. sw, (595-2219) **X1146A - SBus serial parallel controller **X1155A - Sun HSSI PCI 2.0, (370-2728, 530-2726) **X1156A - Serial Asynchronous Interface PCI bus adapter, (370-2810, 370-3089) **X1308A - HA CFP Enterprise 2/SSA w/ Quad Fast Ethternet SBus 2.0 and cables, (370-1434, 501-4837, 530-2150, 530-2151, 530-2152) **X1311A - TC mount bracket **X1312A - terminal concentrator kit **X1334A - QFE cPCI 6U card (rear) **X1337A - QFE 6U cPCI card (front) **X1400A - MCRPAYFLX, smartcard, w/ artwork, 25pk **X1401A - MCRPAYFLX, smartcard, blank, 25PK **X180A - 32-KEY I/O device **X180AV - 32-KEY I/O device 240V **X190A - 8-DIA I/O device for 3D **X190AV - 8-DIAL I/O device for 3D **X2064A - Sun Terminal Server, (370-1575, 370-2310) **X2087A - no-noise kit, (595-5364), U30,U60 **X2144A - SBus card TRI/S incl. sw **X2154A - SUNTRI/P 5.0 **X2156A - SUNSAI/P 3.0 **X2611A - SBus I/O board w/ 100 MB FC-AL, (501-4266), Ex000 **X2612A - SBus I/O board w/ 100 MB FC-AL, (501-4883), Ex000 **X2622A - graphics I/O board, (501-4884), Ex000 **X2630A - PCI I/O board, (501-4128), E10000 **X2632A - PCI I/O board, (501-4169), Ex000 **X2642A - graphics & SBus I/O board **X2652A - FC-AL interface board, (501-4820, 501-4926), E3500 **X2722A - control board w/ ethernet hub, E10000 **X2730A - SBus I/O board, (501-4478), E10000 **X2731A - PCI module, (501-4830), E10000 **X2754A - system service processor, E10000 **X2755A - system service processor, E10000 **X3872A - video connector adapter HD-15 **X3876A - SC 2.1 SCI switch 4-port, (370-3146) **X3895A - Cluster 4 port PCI switch **X465A - interface converter **X471A - BAE video connector 13W3F/HD15 **X482A - asynchronous line multiplexer **X490A - PCI multimedia kit **X496A - 16-Bit audio card, (595-3490), SS4 **X499A - PCI multimedia kit US **X5010A - PCI Ultra SCSI single channel **X587A - disk tower 1000 **X6515A - 9.1 GB (7) SPARCstorage w/ chassis **X6600A - 8 bay internal storage expansion kit, (375-0005, 530-2355, 530-2364, 530-2366), E450 **X6735A - dual hub mount kit **X6737A - long wave GBIC module **X6739A - fast write cache, 64MB PCI **X6745A - fast write cache, 32MB SBus **X6901A - Netra Telco 19" rackmount kit **X6902A - Netra Telco 23" rackmount kit **X6903A - Netra Telco 24" rackmount kit **X6904A - Netra Telco 600mm rackmount kit **X6905A - Netra Telco alarms sw, CD **X6907A - 23"/24" rack kit for Netra ST **X6909A - 600mm rack kit for Netra ST **X6913A - Netra T112X air filters 10 pack **X6914A - rack slide and slide adaptor **X6918A - front bezel, Netra ST D130 **X6919A - Netra T1/ST D130 19" rack mount **X6930A - RMM tray + DAT tape + CDROM **X6931A - PCI/HSI for FT1800 **X6933A - PCI/async SAI for FT1800 **X6935A - PCI/dual channel SCSI for FT1800 **X6936A - PCI blanking panel **X6937A - IHV ready PCI card carrier **X6938A - 19 inch rack mounting kit **X6939A - 23 inch rack mounting kit **X6941A - 600mm rack mounting kit **X6942A - FT1800 manual set **X6952A - FT1800 - filter kit **X6954A - U01 software + sw docs -FT1800 **X6958A - disk drive blanking module **X6966A - Netra T1 23 inch rackmount kit **X6967A - Netra T1/st D130 24 inch rack **X6968A - Netra T1/st D130 600mm adapter **X6972A - Netra T1 alarms software CD **X6973A - Netra T1 serial port adapters **X6974A - 19 inch rack mounting kit **X6976A - 23 inch relay rack mounting kit **X7071A - Netra T1400-05 19 inch rack kit **X7072A - Netra T1400-05 23 inch rack kit **X7073A - Netra T1400-05 24 inch rack kit **X7074A - Netra T1400-05 600mm rack kit **X7075A - Netra T140x air filter pack **X7076A - Netra T140x plastic facia kit **X7077A - LOM software for Netra servers **X948A - 19" rack brackets/Netra ST A/D **X949A - Wago DC plug conn./10-pc/Netra **X952A - caster base, E4000 **X953A - lock module, E4000 **X9601A - Enterprise expansion cabinet air baffle **X9602A - cabinet floor brackets, Ex000 **X9604A - server casters option **X9606A - A1000/D1000 tower stand **X9621A - rackmount rails, E4x00 **X9622A - 9" air baffle for Enterprise cabinet **X9623A - A5000 door, E5500,E6500 **X9624A - A5000 door 68" expansion cabinet **X9625A - 6" air baffle for expansion cabinet **X9629A - 1 RU air baffle for T3 array **X9659A - rail kit for 72" rack, E4x00 **X9660A - 1RU air baffle for 72" rack **X9663A - T3ES 7U 72", RETMA, E10000 **X9664A - T3ES 7U rails, E5500,E6500 **X9671A - fan tray, E10000 **X9673A - T3WG 4U 72", RETMA, E10000 **X9674A - T3WG 4U Rail, E5500,E6500 **X9676A - T3 mounting tray kit **X968A - FLR bracket, E3000 **X9690A - rackmounting kit, E450 **X9691A - tower to rack conversion kit, E250 **X9696A - rack to tower conversion kit, E250 **X974A - serial asynchronous connectors, (370-1575) **X9818A - door assembly 72" cabinet **X9819A - fan assembly 72" cabinet **X994A - EMI shield/air filter/Netra ST **X995A - DC plug conn./10-pack/Netra ST Category:Howto Category:Integrated Circuit